Investigations will continue to elucidate the mechanisms of immunologic self-tolerance and induction of autoimmunity, imploying experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) as a model system. The suppressor cells which regulate EAE will be characterized, and interactions between suppressor cells and effector cells will be studied.